wowrpersfandomcom-20200216-history
Tensu Amaranth
Sir Paladin Tensu Amaranth, Aspect of Aggramar, Leader of the Order of the Shining Sun and greatest sonic warrior in Spoony's army is a Human Sun Paladin Beginings Tensu was found on the door steps of northshire abby before the first war and for years was raised by them and trained by them to become a nigger killer. He was given the name Tensu Amaranth for unknown reasons. After he finished his training as a priest he began to train with the local guards quickly mastering swordsmanship. Rise to Heroism When the horde first appeared Tensu joined the alliance military and quickly became known as the greatest un-sung hero of the alliance. Durring the war's aftermath he was approched by Uther and the other founding members of the Silver Hand who offered him a place to become one of the first Paladins, Tensu accepted their offer and quickly became known as the most power paladin in all existance. Riseing Sun﻿ After the second war, Tensu was approched by a member of the explorer's leauge and asked that Tensu and other members of the silver hand take part in a expedition to a new found continant known as the DragonLands. Tensu accepted the offer and traviled to Stratholme to inform the other members of the Silver Hand. Along the way he found a mysterious cloaked man being attacked by large orges, Tensu immidiatly lept in and scared the orges off. After the orge's left the mysterious man removed his cloak and reveld himself to be a former Orc Shaman. Instantly senseing somthing within Tensu, the orc performed a strange gesture and a great beam of Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind struck Tensu awakening Shamanistic abilities. Tensu feeling not at all diffrent and left the orc be and he continued his journy to Stratholme. The Grand Journy Tensu arrived at Stratholme and explained that he was going on this expedition and would most likly never return, after he left stratholme he began his journy to menethil harbor where he would join the expedition to the dragonlands. On the way to the harbor he began to have visions explaining to him how to use the powers the orc had awakend. Apon ariving at the harbor he was greet warmly by the others. They set sail for the Dragon lands. Duty of the Sun Tensu on the journy began to have more visions this time of a mighty bronze being who was quiet at first but as they got closer to their destination he became more and more clear. When they reached land a year later Tensu following instructions the strange bronze being had given him lead his expedition to the mountain range that was on the horrizon. as they got closer to the mountains the voice got louder and louder until it was as if he was standing right beside the person talking. when they reached a opening surrounded by the mountains they were traveling too they encountered a large city that seemed to resemble a larger version of Ironforge, the greatest of the dwarven homes. Apon entering it the voice guided Tensu to the throne room where in the center of it was a sword, hovering in place with a crystal floating around it. The voice finally gave itself a name, reveling it to be the voice of the great Titan Aggrammar the Avenger and that Tensu was to become his aspect and the ultimate guardian of Azeroth. Tensu agreed to become Aggrammars aspect and was instructed to take the crystal and hold it against his heart, following the instructions, Tensu was envoloped by a large beam of light empowering him the voice of Aggrammar then began to explain that the blade infront of him was all that remaind of the Titans greatest watcher, Tyr. The voice stateing that when Tensu takes up the blade he would become immortal, and that if he was to fall in combat he would be reborn in the city. Tensu then took up the blade and proclaimed to himself that he was no longer just a paladin, but a Sun Paladin. The voice then explained that he was to perform a task that even the other Titans did not like. He was to watch over his polar oposite, a Old God known as Ratalu Darkflame. Tensu understood what he must do said he would and as he left the throne room to meet up with the others in his expedition he stated to them that they are no longer apart of the alliance, that they are now the Order of the Shining Sun. The Holy Flight Tensu was instructed by Miles to go to another part of the city and kill mexican gardeners, as he did so he began to think about his duty and all that it asked of him and his men. So lost in thought he almost did not notice the extremely large and black looking creature in front of him. The creature was unlike anything he had ever seen, it had the form and size of a gorilla yet with one large and very noticeable difference: this creatures didn't have fur. The creature said that they have waited ages for this moment and stated that they were asked by Aggrammar to serve Tensu and his order, proclaiming themselves to be the Holy Dragonflight. Accepting their aid Tensu introduced his men to them and a pact between the two was forged. In-Game In-Game Tensu is a level 85 Human Paladin on the Server Dentarg. Category:Jim_Time